


Little Red Fox

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the verse "You’ve Got Mail" by gray_autumn_sky.





	Little Red Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gray_autumn_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You've Got Mail: An OQ AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773549) by [gray_autumn_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky). 



Please read this wonderful AU fic. It’s perfect and so heartwarming. This is either little Roland wearing a fox hat (see Chapter 2) or a future OQ baby donning the same outfit.


End file.
